Copa de la Casa 16-17
by Nasuasda
Summary: Recopilación de los retos en La Copa de la Casa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Amistad

Buenas, aquí traigo mi participación para la Copa. Tenía que escribir una historia que transcurriera en el **Expreso de Hogwarts** , cuando la protagonista ( **Lily Evans** ) va a Hogwarts al **inicio de curso.**

Agradecimientos híper súper mega especiales a **MeriAnnBlack** por betearme la historia y ayudarme con los personajes, y a **Seremoon** (que hablando con ella se me ocurrió esta historia :3)

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

—¿Ahora qué, Severus?

 _Estás cansada._

—Tienes que escucharme. Necesitas tener más cuidado.

 _Él parece nervioso._

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Hablo de que tienes que seleccionar mejor a tus amigos. Se acercan tiempos difíciles y-…

—¿Para esto me has llamado? ¡Es increíble! —Ahora estás molesta, y estás segura de que se te nota—. Has venido a mi compartimento, has interrumpido la charla que tenía con mis amigas y me has traído hasta el baño. —Aspiras fuerte—. ¡Para decirme que me aleje de mis amigos!

—Lily, escúchame.

—No, Severus.

—¡Pero no lo entiendes! —Ahora Severus se ve desesperado—. No podré protegerte si no pones de tu parte.

Frunces los labios, no te gusta cómo te está tratando. Todo el verano ignorándote, ¿para venir ahora con exigencias? Ah, no. No con Lily Evans.

—Tengo quince años, ya soy mayorcita. —Lo empujas para que te deje salir.

—Si fueras mayorcita sabrías que el curso escolar no es lo único que está empezando —te responde con sorna.

—¿Qué es lo que empieza? —Tu mano ya está tocando el pomo del baño. Temes la respuesta que vaya a darte.

—Hay un nuevo Lord Tenebroso —se limita a decirte.

—¿Y estás de su parte, Severus?

El silencio se apodera del baño. Cuentas los segundos que pasan: uno, dos.

 _Ciento veinte._

Es suficiente, abres la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás. No escuchas la respuesta de tu amigo.

— _Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte._

En cambio, cruzas todo el vagón hasta llegar a tu compartimento, de vuelta con tus amigas. Sus miradas cálidas te reconfortan, sus bromas intentan arrancarte una que otra sonrisa. Sabes que no apoyan tu amistad con Severus, pero no intentan alejarte de él.

 _De eso se trata la amistad_ , te dices. De cuidar a los amigos, no de decirles lo que tienen que hacer.

* * *

 _ **Finite!**_

Que sepáis que pensaba escribir de una Lily de once añitos depre y siendo consolada por Sevy :P


	2. Secreto

Bueno, os presento mi fic para el reto de noviembre, donde tenía que escribir **crimen**

 _Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Edito porque se me olvidó darle las gracias a **LadyChocolateLover** por el beteo. Un beso guapi

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

—¿Quién ha sido?

Hermione apareció furiosa en la sala común. Sus pecas apenas se notaban de lo roja que estaba su cara y el rojo de su piel enfurecida hacía ver sus ojos marrones como si el mismísimo infierno las estuviera mirando. Su piel parecía la lava ardiente hecha para quemar a los pecadores y sus ojos, sus ojos parecían las afiladas rocas sobre las que los condenados caían nada más entrar en el reino de Satán.

Lavender y Parvati tragaron saliva con dificultad.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —consiguió defenderse Parvati.

Hermione suavizó su mirada ante el comentario. De hecho, se suavizó toda ella, parecía avergonzada, como si con su cabreo anterior se le hubiera olvidado que quería ocultar aquello que buscaba.

—Ya sabéis de lo que hablo —protestó en un murmullo.

—Pues no, Granger. No lo sabemos —replicó Lavender—. Así que cuenta, ¿quién ha hecho qué?

Las traicioneras sonrisas de sus compañeras de habitación parecieron volver a enfurecer a Hermione, casi tanto como que la rubia la llamara por su apellido.

—Alguien ha rebuscado en mis cosas, Lav—Lav —se defendió—. Y estoy intentando averiguar quién fue.

La pareja de amigas se miró con incredulidad mal fingida.

—Bueno, nosotras no somos las únicas que tenemos acceso a nuestra habitación —respondió Lavender intentando sonar ofendida.

—¡Nosotras nunca rebuscaríamos en tu mesilla de noche, Hermione! —dijo Parvati, escandalizada.

Le costó una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

—Corre. O habrá un crimen más grande que las cartas del tarot de Hermione —gritó Lavender mientras ella y su amiga corrían y reían.

Una avergonzada y furiosa Hermione descubrió ese día que Trelawney había acertado.

Su más vergonzoso secreto había sido revelado.

* * *

 ** _Finite!_**


	3. Castigo

_Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

En este reto había que escribir de dos personillas. Yo elegí a **Neville Longbottom** , y me dieron a **Pansy Parkinson** (gracias a que cuasi amenacé con ello jeje). En fin, aquí está mi aporte de 395 palabras y gracias mil a **LadyChocolateLover** por betearme la historia.

 _Let it go!_

* * *

Subió las escaleras aparentando tranquilidad, vistiendo su ya consabida altanería y su sonrisa más mordaz.

—¡Qué bueno es verte aquí, Longbottom! —saludó al entrar en el aula de castigo.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, Parkinson —escupió el aludido—. Pero me temo que tu cara de perro no es demasiado agradable.

Por unos instantes, los presentes ahogaron una exclamación. Pero ella no, con una parsimonia asombrosa se deshizo de la capa que llevaba los colores de su casa y la dejó con cuidado en una de las sillas.

—Tsk, tsk. —Casi ronroneó, acercándose al chico—. ¿Por qué me lo pones tan fácil?

—Porque si no lo hiciera, no te enterarías —se burló él.

Estaba encadenado al suelo, pero la miraba altivo. Pansy ensanchó la sonrisa y le agarró la barbilla. Era tan predecible.

— _Crucio_.

Longbottom no gritó, apretó tan fuerte las mandíbulas que sus labios estaban blancos. Su cara y cuello estaban tensos, aguantando los espasmos de la maldición. Sus ojos, en cambio, permanecían desafiantes. Pansy mantuvo la maldición un par de minutos, cuando lo liberó, Neville respiró con fuerza y escupió algo de sangre.

—No te has cansado todavía, ¿verdad, Longbottom? Hoy haremos algo _especial_.

—Eres una zorra, Parkinson —gritó Parvati Patil.

Pansy sonrió, eran taaaan predecibles.

—Tsk, tsk —chistó la morena por segunda vez—. Tenéis que empezar a aprender que no dais las órdenes. Soy yo quien las da.

—Que te folles a un par de mortífagos no te da poder.

Pansy se acercó a ella, su mirada más oscura, más endurecida, destilaba rencor.

—Eres tan simple Patil... —rio falsamente, cogiéndole por la trenza que siempre llevaba y estirando con fuerza.

—Es a mí a quien querías castigar Parkinson.

—Y las chicas simples llevan peinados simples, ¿no crees? —ignoró a Longbottom y, sin esperar respuesta, le cortó el pelo a la Gryffindor.

Un portazo desvió la atención de los castigados, dándole la oportunidad de colar una poción revitalizante en la capa de Patil y hechizar a Longbottom.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con falsa amabilidad Alecto Carrow.

—Sólo quería darle un pequeño regalo a Longbottom después de lo de esta mañana, profesora —se excusó Pansy inocentemente.

Alecto miró hacia el centro de la sala, donde yacía Longbottom inconsciente, y después a Pansy de nuevo, que todavía sostenía en una mano la trenza de Patil.

—Supongo que ya han recibido su castigo.

* * *

 _Finite!_

Viva el PansVille! Por cierto, Pansy los ayuda sin que se enteren, que el castigo de Alecto no habría sido nada cuco


	4. Navidad

Sip, aquí llego yo de estranjis justita para que no me echen y quiten puntos a Gry. En fin, que me ha tocado **Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix** y he elegido a **Sirius**. Ah, y gracias a **LadyChocolateLover** que me ha impedido hacer ninguna barbaridad, puesto que es la primera vez que escribo sobre los merodeadores tralará

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Let it go!_

* * *

Los vio irse a través de la ventana. Él no tenía permitido salir. Estaba encerrado, borracho y aburrido. Aburrido como las navidades de su quinto curso en Hogwarts.

Dibujando en el vaho de la ventana, Sirius dejó que el whisky de fuego lo guiara por sus recuerdos.

Era poco antes de las fiestas de Navidad y él estaba tan aburrido como en ese momento. Lunático estaba leyendo en su cama y Cornamenta y Colagusano todavía no habían llegado a la habitación.

—Lunático…

—Mmm. —Remus parecía muy concentrado en su libro.

—Lunático —dijo Sirius arrastrando las sílabas, agarrándolo por la corbata del uniforme. Pero su amigo le dio un manotazo y lo apartó—. Oye —protestó el moreno—, eso es de muy mala educación. ¡¿Y si quería declararte mi amor?! —fingió que se sacaba un puñal del corazón.

—Eso ya me lo habías confesado —respondió Remus sin inmutarse.

—Ay, eres tan mono. —Le estiró de las mejillas, haciendo formas en su cara. Y con eso por fin captó la atención de su amigo.

—Puedo patearte el culo y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero preferiría que me lo azotaras —le susurró Sirius mordiéndose el labio.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse se comió la réplica del castaño.

—Jo, jo, jo —rió James con burla—. No sabía que Lupin fuera el Santa Claus de los regalos traviesos. Tengo que ir a avisar a los demás.

Remus apenas pudo levantar un brazo, como si quisiera detenerlo.

—Canuto…

Sirius dejó de sonreís, Remus iba a patearle el culo de verdad.

El golpeteo de la lluvia en el cristal lo devolvió al presente. Pestañeó un par de veces y suspiró con nostalgia.

Sería mejor que fuera a ver dónde estaba ese maldito elfo.

* * *

 _Finite!_


	5. Lobo feroz

Jeje, aquí vengo con el armamento pesado. Me ha tocado "Remus Lupin, don juan". Y como es costumbre ya, gracias a LadyChocolateLover por el beteo :*

374 palabras. _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Let it go!_

* * *

—Es tan guapo…

—Y responsable…

—Y amable…

Un grupo de chicas de quinto curso suspiraba por el chico que les gustaba. Era un año mayor que ellas, formaba parte del cuarteto de moda. Era inteligente, prefecto y agradable con todo el mundo.

Y. Estaba. Cañón.

—Vamos a preguntarle dudas —dijo la más atrevida del grupo—. Prefecto Lupin, tenemos algunas dudas y pensamos que podrías ayudarnos…

Hannah, morena y de pelo corto, se aseguró de que su voz sonara insinuante y de posicionar el libro abierto a la altura perfecta para que el joven pudiera entrever sus pechos. La sonrisa que le vio, aumentó su confianza.

—El ciclo reproductivo de los licántropos. —leyó él con la voz rasposa—. No podías haber encontrado nadie mejor para explicártelo.

Cuando la miró directamente a los ojos, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con luz propia, oscureciéndose en el centro. Hannah nunca había sentido una mirada tan penetrante. Estuvo a punto de gemir ante semejante inspección por parte de él.

—Sentaos, por favor. Será más agradable así —invitó Remus a ella y a sus amigas, que asintieron con risitas—. Veréis, los licántropos son humanos la mayor parte del mes, por lo que su ciclo reproductivo es igual que el de cualquier humano. —Hannah notó una mano grande y áspera acariciando su rodilla al terminar la frase.

—¿Estáis hablando del sexo con lobos? —prenguntó Sirius Black auto-invitándose al grupo—. Tenéis que poner que son muy calientes. Y enérgicos, definitivamente no podéis olvidar escribir sobre lo enérgicos que son.

—Mmmm, ¿has dormido con alguno? —preguntó Mary tímidamente. Black la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Dormir es lo último en lo que pienso cuando estoy con él.

—No les interesan tus secretos de cama, Black —medio gruñó el castaño.

—Oh, pero apuesto a que a ti sí. —provocó el otro haciéndole la burla a su amigo.

—Los conozco todos —rio Lupin—. Y ellas preguntan por los de los licántropos.

Black bufó, mientras Remus se acercó más a Hannah y le susurró al oído.

—Si necesitas una demostración más… práctica, puedo ayudarte después.

…

Más tarde, en la cena Sirius le pasaba una bolsita con dinero a su amigo.

—Te lo dije, Canuto. Nunca tientes al lobo feroz —sonrió.

* * *

 _Finite!_


	6. Te quiero, pero de verdad

Me da a mí que a Kristy le gusta mucho esto del wolfstar, primero me sale Lupín seductor y ahora **Sirius tímido** jajajajjajajaja

En fin, gracias a **LadyChocolateLover** por betearme el fic (y a sus comentarios de "Nasu, seguro que eres española?" xDDDDDDDD). 387 palabras btw

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Let it go!_

* * *

Mary asomó la cabeza.

La lechucería parecía estar desierta a excepción de un chico alto y moreno que estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana. Por el cabello largo y rizado y la capa de Gryffindor, Mary juraría que era el chico que la había convocado allí.

Sirius Black.

—Gracias por venir. —El chico carraspeó antes de volverse hacia ella. Mary sólo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó—. Siento haberte pedido que vinieras así de repente. Tampoco es como si fuéramos muy cercanos.

Sirius parecía avergonzado. ¿Dónde estaba su toque habitual de seguridad y arrogancia? Ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Está bien. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Verás, es que ayer, en la biblioteca, dijiste algo que me llamó la atención. Y yo… creo que podrías ayudarme.

—Mmm, claro. ¿Qué es?

—Pues bien —Sirius se rascó la cabeza, nervioso—, hay alguien que me gusta. Pero es un cretino y me dice que soy un inhumano y un insensible y que solo quiero… ya sabes.

Mary le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Sirius Black quería a alguien? ¿A un chico?

—¿Te refieres a que él piensa que sólo quieres… acostarte con él?

—Sí, pero no es así —protestó el moreno con un mohín—. Nunca me deja que me acerque mucho, así que siempre estoy haciéndole bromas. Y me cuelgo de su hombro como si fuéramos colegas, pero en realidad quiero abrazarlo. Y…

—Espera —le interrumpió Mary—. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho que te gusta?

—Sí —murmuró él.

—¿De verdad o en plan broma?

—Pues…

—Tienes que decirle que le quieres de verdad, ¿sino cómo va a saberlo?

—Pero, ¿y si no me corresponde? No soy tan valiente como quiero hacer creer a todos, ¿sabes?

Mary sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco, lo cierto es que parecía adorable.

—Si no te corresponde… siempre puedes conquistarlo, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. —Sirius le devolvió una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias.

…

Se acercó a su amigo por la espalda y lo abrazó.

—Remus… Te quiero. Y no te lo digo por una broma, ni por una apuesta, ni para pasar el rato. Te quiero de verdad.

Su amigo se volvió hacia él en medio del abrazo. Sonreía, tanto que le salían hasta esas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos que él tanto amaba.

—Ya lo sé, tonto.

* * *

 _Finite_


End file.
